Wars of the Worlds/Sneak Peak 1
This is the first sneak peak of Young Plumbers: Legends. It is from Part 2: Deception. Note that at this point, the movie is still being written and therefore everything is subject to major changes. ---- defense has just finished its opening argument in a courtroom. (judge): Thank you, Reto first defense attorney). With that, the prosecution may call its first witness. (the second prosecutor), the second prosecutor, replies. Dasa: Thank you, your honor. As its first witness, the prosecution has chosen to call Magister Hornbok of the Plumbers to the stand... rises and walks over to the Clerk of the Court to be sworn in. He finishes the oath and then takes a seat at the dais. Dasa rises from his seat and then begins to pace throughout the open area between the dais and the counsels. Dasa: Good afternoon, Magister, how are you doing today? Hornbok: I'm doing good, yourself? Dasa: I'm doing fine thank you very much, but before we waste too much time, I'd actually like to begin questioning... is a bit of a chuckle throughout the courtroom. Gouvon lightly taps his gavel. Dasa: First, just a bit of personal questions. You are Hornbok, correct? Hornbok: Um, yes? more laughter. Gouvon taps lightly again. Dasa: So now that we understand how this works, can you tell me your date of birth? Hornbok: June 22, 1973. Dasa: And you are a Kraaho? Hornbok: Yes I am... Dasa: And you joined the Plumbers in what year? Hornbok: I joined in 2005. Dasa: And became a Magister in? Hornbok: November 2011. Dasa: And Lotin joined the Plumbers in? Hornbok: He joined in November of 1998. Dasa: And when did he become a Magister? Hornbok: October 2011. Dasa: One year before you? Hornbok: Correct. Dasa: Okay... shuffles some of his notes. Dasa: And when did you first meet Lotin? Hornbok: He was already a Captain when I joined, and I was assigned to one of the classes that he helped with. I was also part of his squadron when were assigned to missions... Dasa: So by late 2011, you've known each other for 6 years? Hornbok: I would say that's about right. Dasa: Okay, now, in early 2011, there had been a series of missions to the planet Earth, correct? Hornbok: That is correct... Dasa: And both you and Hornbok went on several of these missions? Hornbok: It was at least two or three, maybe more? Dasa: Okay, can you tell me everything about the mission from December 27, 2011. Hornbok: I don't remember every detail, but I remember that we went to the Earth city of Moscow. We found an alien bounty hunter named Khyber, and a terrorist organization of humans known as the Blast Masters... Dasa: And what happened to Lotin on this mission? Hornbok: He was severely injured by Khyber. Dasa: And you witnesses this injury? Hornbok: Yes... Dasa: What did you do after that? Hornbok: I was informed by Magister Relgo that we were being told to evacuate the area. I left the room, but then decided to go against orders and go back in for Lotin. Dasa: And then what? Hornbok: I saw Lotin approach me, his injuries healed. Khyber was gone. Dasa: And what did you later learn? Hornbok: About what? Dasa: About what had happened to Lotin between the time you saw him healed and the previous time. Hornbok: I later learned that Paradox had brought him to the Infinity Pool to heal his wounds, as Paradox believed that he would one day go on to do great things. The power of the Infinity Pool made him insane, which Paradox fixed, however... enraged: OBJECTION NON PENDING! Gouvon: Overruled! out. Category:Young Plumbers: Generations Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd